


Shades Of Cool

by superradcatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character Death(s), idk dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superradcatural/pseuds/superradcatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet up and Sam appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades Of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. The title doesn't make sense, I'm just listening to Lana Del Rey at the moment. THERE IS NO ADULT CONTENT I DONT KNOW WHY IT SAYS THAT IM SORRY

Castiel leaned up against the car door, jaw set tight and blue eyes narrowed. He threw the bud of the cigarette far in front of him, a faint smirk on his lips. He heard the sound of gravel crunching under boot clad feet and turned his head, suddenly alert, pulling out the small pistol he kept in the waistband of his jeans. "Fuck!" Castiel cursed, dropping his hand with the gun back to his side. "You're late, I was about to leave." he released a sigh of relief however and tucked the gun away. 

Castiel stepped forward, crossing his arms in front of him as he walked. "I got held up, fucking demons know about our meeting. We should go." Dean Winchester replied, stepping in front of Castiel to grab his upper arms. "We really need to go, like now." his voice suddenly got urgent, eyes wide. Castiel had never seen him like this. 

"Wait! You led demons here? I told you this was a secret meeting!" Castiel jerked his arm back, eyes narrowing at the man. 

"Its hardly a secret! We're in the middle of a dirt road!" Dean countered, trying desperately to lead his former boyfriend to the Impala. "Any minute now, Sam and his band of misfits will be here. I don't want to be here when he does. Are you coming with me or not?" He tugged on Castiels shirt, relieved when he started to follow. 

"Dean? I'm insulted, you don't want to see me?" clicking noises, and then Castiel was thrown away from Dean without being touched, his neck broke. Deans eyes widened, sob wrecking his throat. 

"S-Sam." 


End file.
